


Can you tell me i'm pretty?

by subracha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Shy Bang Chan, felix is whipped, praising, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subracha/pseuds/subracha
Summary: quick drabble of Felix praising Chan bc that's what he deserves.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 53





	Can you tell me i'm pretty?

"Lix?"  
"Yeah?" Replied the younger looking up from his phone, pleased to see his leader standing in front of him  
"Can you... Tell me i'm pretty?" The question took him by surprise  
"I-... Of course! Come here" Ordered Felix happily, patting the spot aside of him on the couch.

Chan slowly walked towards him and sat with his head down.  
Felix wrapped him in a hug and started moving slowly from side to side without letting the older go, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"Where should i even start" Said the dancer fixing his pupils on the ceiling

A deep sigh was taken before he started the praising:

"You are one of the prettiest- No! The prettiest man i've ever seen" A shy smile formed on Chan's lips, still looking at the floor.  
"You have it all! A bright smile, adorable dimples, a cute and boopable nose, perfect eyebrows" Chan started giggling, covering his face with his hands.

"Nice hands, curly hair... Actually... Your hair is a bit dead, but so is mine so i can't say anything" they both laughed, Felix's arms still wrapped around the leader's shoulders

"And oh... Don't even get me started on your body" Chan blushed deeply at that sentence.

"All of those hours in the gym are really paying off, i mean... Look at you! You have big and strong arms and--"  
"Ok! That's enough" Interrupted Chan, his ears as red as autumn leaves and his cheeks feeling like they're going to melt.

"I'm surprised you didn't stop me earlier" Giggled Felix, looking fondly at the embarrassed man and giving him another peck on the cheek.  
"Ah... But for real, you're so beautiful, inside and out. You're so patient and caring... I admire you" A big smile appeared on Chan's face

"Thank you" Replied the older, now staring (or al least trying to) at Felix

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life, hyung"  
"I love you"

"I love you too" Replied Chan, blushing again while hugging the younger back.

**Author's Note:**

> me 🤝 felix  
> loving chan
> 
> twitter: subbychn


End file.
